


You Don't Seem Like A Prince So...

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Royalty AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmons Royalty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Meeting the townspeople you will rule one day" wasn't going so well for Prince Dick Simmons. So far a child had stomped on his foot, a man took a grab at his crown, and he's pretty sure an old woman put a curse on him and his "wretched title". So yeah, Simmons was put off from ever leaving his room again. He was encouraged by his advisor and "fashion designer" Donut to take one last walk down an isle of houses and store fronts. 

"Just do it, an then we can go back to the castle and act like this never happened." Donut pushed him forward slightly, pulling his crown off red fiery hair, and unwrapping the belt that belt the emblem of the royal family. "Ok now go."

"Donut..." The prince tried but was only pushed again. "Fine." He grumbled, holding his arms tight to his body as he walked down the crowded street. He was taller than most people, so he stuck out against the smaller townspeople, but without his crown less looked were pointed at him. He looked over to his left and saw an unbusy booth with a man in his mid twenties sitting at the counter, eyes shut as he leaned back. Simmons approached with caution, unsure of why nobody was around this booth unlike the others which seemed swamped with people. He stood in front of it quietly, awkwardly drumming his fingers on the wood. "E-Excuse me."   
No movement came from the other man except for a blue eye fluttering open. "What?" He asked the prince with a snap in his voice. Simmons furrowed his brows and scowled. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"And I'm trying to give you my business. So both of us are trying to do something." Simmons snapped. The man just sat up and non chalantly yawned. "What?" He asked when the man shook his head. 

"Both. Like with an "L". Your saying it wrong." He said, fidgeting with a few items on the counter. "You know?" He looked back at Simmons. 

"No, I don't really follow, um.." Simmons trailed off.

"Grif. Dexter Grif. And you look really familiar." Grif looked at the man in front of him. "What's your name?" He asked, looking up at him with unintentionally sultry looking eyes. 

"S-Simmons." He mumbled, face heating. Grif nodded. 

"Well, S-Simmons, what'd you want?" Grif teased. Simmons cast his eyes down and glanced form trinket to trinket and grabbed a random sheathed item. Grif raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't pegged you as a knife kinda guy." Grif commented. 

Simmons stared at the item. "Yeah, that's me, ha ha, k-knife guy." Simmons reached into his pocket and pulled out his sack of coins. He threw it on the counter and grabbed the weapon. "I think that will cover it." Simmons said and turned around. 

"Hey wait, this is too much!" Grif called, and Simmons turned.

"J-just keep it!" Simmons scuffled away, and Grif sat in awe. 

"He's kinda cute." Sister leaned into Grif's ear and made him jump. "Haha, your such a wuss." She laughed and he pushed her lightly. "I'm not wrong, you were giving him the look."

"Shut up, Kai." He snapped, looking into the direction the mysterious man had run off to.

***---***

"You what!?" Donut exclaimed at the prince. "Sarge is gonna be furious, throwing the coins out like that on some knife!" 

Simmons shut his eyes, "I know, I just... Got distracted." 

Donut stopped when he saw Simmons blush. "You're in loooove. So who's the lucky girl? Boy?" 

"I'm not in love. His name was Grif." Simmons blushed. Donut froze, widening his eyes at the prince. 

"Sarge hates the Grif family." 

"I thought I'd heard the name before. Well shit." Simmons groaned as they headed back to the castle.


	2. Broken Trust and Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so long. I was just so into it. <3

Sneaking out of the castle had been no simple task. Especially in the middle of the day, after being dragged from meeting to meeting sitting next to his father quietly. When he did break away, Donut was practically up his ass with asking where he was going and why, to which Simmons gave no answer, just leaving behind his crown and opting for less royal attire. 

After all, he didn't want to draw attention while on his "date". Simmons had gone back to the shop and left a note with Grif's sister saying to meet him at the fountain in the town square. She seemed a little too excited to give Grif the note and called for him as Simmons was stood there. The prince hadn't ever run so fast away from anything.

But now he sat nervously on the side of the fountain, counting to 100 at least three times in his head to calm his nerves. "Hey." A voice called beside him. "Are you ok? You look hardcore nervous." Grif asked as he sat beside the man. That's all Simmons was around Grif. A simple man, no fancy titles, no royal advisors, just Simmons. 

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" Simmons gave a weak smile. Grif raised an eyebrow but smiled back. "Anyway, I'm glad you showed up, I was worried that you didn't like me at all and that you wouldn't come because to be honest I kinda had more fun in those five minutes-" Simmons babbled but stopped when Grif was looking at him while trying not to laugh. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's kinda cute." Grif commented, making Simmons blush. "You're kinda cute." Grif grinned at the splutter sound the came from Simmons. They were sat in silence with chatter and the sound of water splashing in their ears. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" Simmons quirked an eyebrow. Grif nodded looking out at the bustling square. "Uh I just kinda blow in from different towns, I dunno." Simmons lied, running his nail on the stone. "Yeah, I'm probably the least important person there is." He chuckled.

"You're important to someone, I bet." Grif offered. Simmons shrugged, looking at the man.

"Well, you have your sister, I was adopted. And Sar- I mean my father, he uh... has high expectations." He said. It wasn't a total lie, Sarge had taken him in to be the heir to the throne after Sarge was told he needed "insurance". Simmons had been the only child who bowed at the sight of the King and was very diligent with his manners.

"Ah, that's pretty cool, I guess." He heard Simmons mumble awkwardly. 'Oh great, I messed it up' Simmons thought and began to sweat. 

"Sorry, I talk about myself too much." Grif shook his head. 

"Enough to be an asshole." Grif teased and Simmons playfully scowled. "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like we've met before." Grif said, studying Simmons face closely. "I got it!" Simmons tensed. "No wait that wasn't you." Simmons sighed in relief. "Huh I guess you have one of those faces." 

Simmons chuckled, "I guess I do." His head snapped to the castle after he heard a low bell ringing, a signal that something was wrong in the kingdom or in the castle. Simmons widened his eyes as he looked to the clock that stood in the village square. He had been out for two hours without telling anyone, so by Sarge's standards the prince was missing. "Oh no." Simmons yelped.

"What? That goes off a lot I'm sure it's no big deal." Grif glanced at the castle. Simmons stood, looking down at his surprised and confused companion. 

"I need to go, I uh, I'll see you again?" Simmons asked and Grif nodded and searched for something to write down a time or place. "I'll come see you, don't worry, I just need to go." Simmons sprinted through the town to get to the wall surrounding the castle. 

"Simmons!" Grif tried calling after him but his cries fell on deaf ears. Simmons struggled to scale the wall crying out at the thorns that dug into his hands that were on vines that covered the stone. Simmons quickly climbed down the other side with bloody hands and he shakily fixed his glasses as he landed in front of three guards. 

"Your highness, we've been looking for you! The King is furious." The guard named Church exclaimed. 

"Dude why are you covered in blood?" Tucker asked, pulling Simmons forward by his arm. Simmons shook his head and held back tears as he heard Caboose call out and even more guards spilled around the corner, the alarm shutting off. "Let's go, Simmons." They pulled him along.

***  
Simmons kept his head bowed as Sarge entered the room and sat on the chair across from Simmons's. They sat in silence and Simmons tried to keep his breathing steady. "Sir," Simmons whispered. 

"Simmons you really fucked me." Sarge rumbled, running a calloused hand down his tired face. Tears began to roll down Simmons' cheeks and he wiped them away with the backs of his bandaged hands. "Don't you start crying, boy." Sarge tried chastising Simmons which only made more waterworks. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir-" Simmons sobbed, throwing off his glasses and sniffling into his hands.

"Simmons git on over here." Sarge opened his arms and the red headed boy stumbled over into his adoptive fathers arms. "I just was so worried I lost ya. You're all I've got, Simmons." Sarge said, tightening his grip. Sarge hadn't ever been one for affection, but spared some once in a blue moon for Simmons. "So where'd ya go?" 

Simmons breath caught in his throat. "Just into town. I was saying hello to some people." Simmons said, fidgeting and looking at his feet. 

"Without telling anyone? I woulda had at least Donut go with ya." Simmons shrugged and sniffled. "Well, from now until I say so, you're under castle arrest. You are not to leave the castle and someone will always be with you." Simmons' head snapped up. 

"What?! That's not fair!" Simmons said with wide eyes. 

"Well we don't want another scare on our hands." Was all Sarge said before Simmons stomped out and slammed the door. He ran to his room and locked the door, heading to the bathroom in the room and locking himself in there as well.

He needed to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this story has gotten the response it has! Also Simmons is only now entering his teenage rebellion phase, haha. Also plz Wash think things thru

Simmons sat with his arms crossed, staring at the guards who'd he'd been appointed to for the day, Wash and Caboose. So mostly Wash. "Your Highness, you really only have yourself to blame." Wash tried to reason.

"So I've been told." Simmons said in monotone. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring daggers at the guards who were part of a group called the Blues, so graciously named so by 15 year old Simmons. Simmons sighed, standing and pacing around his room. "Can't I-" 

"No." Wash cut him off.

"Just one-" 

"Nope!" Caboose this time.

"Why not?" Simmons groaned.

"Because, orders are orders." Wash stated, and Simmons looked longingly out his window at the town below. Simmons thought about the wall below his window, covered in vine and flowers growing in patches on it. He knew how to get out, see Grif again, but had to wait for just the right time. 

"I'm feeling cramped, can't we go for a walk around the castle?" Simmons crossed the room and leaned on the heavy wood door. Wash shook his head, staying seated where he was. "And why the fuck not?" 

"Language!" Caboose said. Simmons rolled his eyes, pushing on the door again, groaning every time the lock made a noise. 

"I'm 20 years old! I can do what I want." Simmons exclaimed getting more and more frustrated. 

"Not when the King is your father and your treading on incredibly thin ice you can't." Wash said, standing from his chair. Simmons looked away slamming his weight onto the door once more before stomping to the bathroom and locking the door. Wash and Caboose looked at eachother before Wash sighed. "So problematic." 

"Yep." Caboose agreed, despite not understanding the word. A shattering sound erupted from the bathroom and a cry out. Wash and Caboose ran to the door and were instantly pounding on it.

"Simmons! Let us in!" Simmons heard muffled voices and pressed his hands to his ears. "God dammit Simmons I will break this door down, er I'll have Caboose break it down. Blood streamed through the bandages on Simmons' hand from both yesterday's wounds and from the glass from the mirror that lay in shattered pieces around him. 

Three large bangs came from the door and Simmons hid his face from the splints of wood flying at him and he heard Wash's angry voice yelling at him. Simmons shut his eyes and drown them out as best as he could until he was lifted by Caboose and carried out the door of his bedroom. "Simmons, we don't have to tell Sarge, you don't get in even more trouble and I don't lose my job." Simmons nodded. 

"Leave me alone for just five minutes, please. That's all I want, and we can keep your gross negligence to ourselves." Simmons smirked. Wash glared at him but sighed.

"Go." Wash ordered and began counting. Simmons sprinted back to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He pulled a price of parchment and a pen out, scribbling a note on it and tossing it on the bed. He took one last look at the door and threw open his window, gripping the vines as best as he could with the wrappings. He scrambled down stumbling back after hitting the ground. 

"Simmons?! What are you-" Simmons heard Donut exclaim from behind him. "Are you sneaking out? To see Grif?" Donut almost squealed. Simmons nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone." Donut scoffed at his friend. 

"Go already! I'll cover for you! This is just the kind of teenage rebellion you need!" Donut pushed him to the gate and ran back to the castle. Simmons thanked him in his head and shuffled out the gate and sprinted into town. 

The moment he got to Grif's stand Grif smiled. "Hey, I was wondering when I'd see you-" Grif started and looked at Simmons hands. "What happened?" 

"We have to go, um I mean if your not too busy." Simmons asked glancing around to make sure no guards were around. Grif raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess not, I mean... KAI!" Grif suddenly called. 

"What!?" Kai screamed at the top of her lungs from somewhere behind the stand. 

"I'm going out! Knife Guy is here!" Grif called and she appeared out of no where. She practically pushed Grif over the counter. 

"Have fun, don't come back without walking him home, Dexter Grif." She ordered and shooed them away. Simmons walked beside Grif, who was seemingly the same height, though less lanky than Simmons. 

"You don't have to walk me home." Simmons said quietly. Grif grinned at him.

"Wasn't really planning to." Grif said. Simmons laughed, swatting him lightly in the arm. 

"Don't be a dick." Simmons chuckled. He felt a the back of Grif's hand brush against his and Simmons's face heated up. "Uhm..." He felt his fingers intertwine with Grif's and he smiled a bit.

"Simmons...I really like you." Grif whispered when they were on the outskirts of town, sitting in a field of tall grass. Simmons turned to him, "An even if you don't like me back, I've never felt like this about anyone before, I trust you." A pang of guilt rang through Simmons gut.

"I like you a lot too." Simmons whispered, leaning closer to Grif. "But you probably hear that a lot." Grif was moving closer too.

Grif shook his head. "Not really. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Simmons blushed as he shook his head. "Let me teach you then." Grif whispered, shutting his eyes and putting a hand around the back of Simmons' neck. Grif pulled away with a grin and his eyebrows raised. "What'd you have for lunch? It's fucking awesome." Simmons burst out laughing. 

"That's so weird! It was fruit salad or some shit." Simmons shrugged.

"You vegetarian or something?" Grif asked while pulling Simmons back into his lips.

"Vegan." Simmons said before his lips were connected again. It got more heated as Grif pulled Simmons onto him. "Do you smoke? You smell like you smoke." 

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Simmons shook his head quickly. They were kissing again, and Simmons was barely even embarrassed. Grif's hand tracked down his back and held Simmons' hip. "Are you ok with doing this?" Grif asked nervously.

"Yeah, just hurry." Simmons breathed out. 

"Sure thing." Grif connected their lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarge makes no sense. But like when does his reasoning ever?
> 
> STAR WARS REFERENCE (no spoilers tho lol)

Simmons woke up after stars had taken precedence in the sky instead of the sun. Grif's arm was still around Simmons shoulders while the prince lay on Grif's rising and falling chest. Dry sweat made some blades of grass stick to Simmons bare arms and he was sure Grif was even more covered. Simmons heard Grif's heart thudding and he hummed. Simmons went to roll off of the warm chest but Grif just tightened his grip. "Where're you goin'?" 

Simmons shrugged, placing a gentle kiss to Grif's neck. "I'm so tired, Grif." Simmons mumbled. Grif found his hand and brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to the back of it. 

"That's what happens after se-" Grif tried but was cutoff by a tear splashing onto his chest. "Are you ok?" He asked, sitting up with Simmons in his arms. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry- I just..." Simmons wiped his eyes. "I have to go." Simmons stood, searching for his shirt and pulling it over his head and completely forgetting the thought of his glasses which were probably broken. 

"Hey, I don't know what I did, but-" Grif said.

"No no no! It wasn't you, I just... My dad's gonna be worried and all." Simmons lied. "I can't promise the next time I'll see you." Simmons said as Grif cupped his cheek and ran his thumb along Simmons lip. 

"Why? After today, I thought we could, you know? Date?" Grif murmured and looked into Simmons's eyes. 

"I will come to see you! Just not for a bit." Simmons promised, stepping back. Grif nodded in understanding, letting him go. Simmons turned and began to jog away. 

"Hey Simmons!" Grif called, making the prince snap his head around. "I love you." 

Simmons paused, recalling one of his favorite lines from one of his favorite books. "I know." He said before turning and running once more. 

******

When Simmons approached the wall once again he walked till no voices sounded from the other side. He scrambled up, the bandages on his hands acting as a sort of padding, but Simmons still yelped in pain. He ran to a tree in the garden of the castle and scaled it, making it look as if his note he'd left rang true, 'I just needed to be alone. ~Simmons' 

He sat in the tree and took out a book he kept in a nook of the tree. He held it in his lap and fell asleep, so it looked as if he been there all day. 

Donut woke him up with an acorn to the head. "I can see your hickeys from here, Simmons." Donut smirked, making Simmons hand fly up to his neck. 

"You can?" He exclaimed, dropping from the tree. 

"No. But now I know you did it with him." Donut brought him in for a tight hug. "Good for you!" Donut slapped his back. "Do-nut worry, I told Sarge that you were in the garden yesterday, and that things would only get worse if he bothered you." Donut smirked at his pun.

"Thanks. Did he believe that?" Simmons rubbed his neck nervously. 

"Not for a second. But he made sure nobody came back here just in case." Donut assured. Simmons smiled in silent victory. "So let's go, you need a bath."

"I do?" Simmons looked down at himself.

"You're covered in mud, grass, and quite frankly you reek of sex. So yes. You need a bath." Donut walked with him to the door into the castle. 

Sarge had wanted to see him as soon as Simmons didn't need his alone time anymore. So Simmons bathed and found himself in the office of Sarge once again. "Sir, I know what your going to say." Simmons began. 

"That you blatantly went against my orders, punched the mirror again, and then dived out the window like a woman dancing to swan lake?!" Sarge rumbled. "And that I couldn't be prouder." Simmons head shot up. 

"Excuse me, Sir?" Simmons started. Sarge chuckled, looking at Simmons.

"Yep, just as rebellious as I wanted ya to be. Stick it to the man once in a while!" Sarge nodded.

"Sir, with all due respect and my ability to ever the premises again on the line, what are you even talking about? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Simmons exclaimed. Sarge nodded again.

"That may be so, but you showed real courage disobeying orders like that. That was something I was waiting for you to do!" Sarge praised.

"I'm still confused." Simmons looked at his feet. "Does that mean I can leave the castle?" Simmons asked hopefully. 

"Heck no! But I will relive you of your twenty four hour guards." Sarge said, leaning back in his armchair.

"Yes ok, Sir. Thank you." Simmons stood and adjusted his collar again for the millionth time. 

"Oh and Simmons," 

"Sir?"

"I've been around long enough to tell when Donut's lying. It was only a matter of time until you became a man." Simmons was blushing 50 shades of red as he exited and flopped to his bed when he got to his room.

He'd been lying to both his father, who he respected more than anyone, and the man who'd lose his head if Sarge ever found out Simmons had been "deflowered" by. Both seemingly getting more and more suspicious of his actions.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait for a short chapter but this is just set up for the next chapter. Also I know nothing about royalty

Looking out the window, Simmons sighed. He looked at the newly barren stone wall and looked at the pile of vines below. "Don't feel so bad, you'll get to see him again." Donut assured, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "At least Sarge isn't mad, right?" 

Simmons looked down sadly, "I guess." He played with a pebble on the window sill. "I don't know." He sighed, turning to his friend. Donut brought his hand to hold Simmons' reassuringly. "He said he loved me." Simmons whispered.

Donut froze and looked at Simmons with pity. "It's gonna be alright." He assured as the door opened, revealing Sarge in the doorway. Both boys stood and bowed until Sarge held up his hand.

"There's uh something I need ya for Simmons." Sarge said, not locking eyes with him. The prince hesitantly crossed the room, walking down the hall with Sarge. "It has come to my uh... realization that when I took you in we never legalized your crowning as prince." Sarge muttered. 

Simmons shrugged, quirking an eyebrow. "So? I'm sure it's no big deal." Simmons retorted and Sarge sighed.

"I wish it wasn't, but unfortunately you aren't legally able to take over the throne if anything should happen." He said, side stepping an oncoming servant. 

"Do I have to leave or something?" Simmons questioned and Sarge shook his head. 

"Don't be dumb, of course not! We just have to redo the ceremony in front of the kingdom and I'll have to sign a paper and everything will run smoothly again." Sarge explained, making Simmons's heart stop. These types of things were important, and townspeople rarely missed them. 

Grif would be there. He would find out what a liar Simmons was. "When?" Simmons squeaked quietly, not locking eyes with Sarge.

"Two days. Word travels fast and we can't waste any time." Sarge said to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "It's no big deal, Simmons." He assured.

Simmons faked a smile and kept walking even after Sarge had turned into a different wing of the castle. All his mind was trained on was Grif. And how Sarge would inevitably react. 

So yes, the world had fucked Dick Simmons once more. What else is new?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I LEFT FOR SO LONG, MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. ANY WAYS DONT HIT ME PLEASE, enjoy... :)

The courtyard was bustling with people. Next to the spot where the ceremony would take place was the fountain he and Grif had met at just a week prior. Simmons rung his hands together and turned to Donut. "Do we have to do this so publicly?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah! Get excited!" Donut seemed oblivious to Simmons anxiousness. Simmons sighed and paced nervously, looking to the rows of people who wanted to see even a glimpse of the prince that was almost never out of the castle. Simmons saw Sister first, and she was chatting excitedly with HIM. Grif was here, relatively close to the place Simmons would be standing. 

"I'm gonna die." He mumbled, and Donut rubbed his back. "I-I didn't tell him, Donut." The advisor sighed, and slapped him lightly. 

"You are... The worst person at dealing with people, I swear." Donut sat in the wooden chair next to Simmons. "You didn't think after you HAD SEX would've been a good time?" He whispered to Simmons, angrily. The prince shrugged. "Well he's gonna know now, and I can't help you this time."

"I know." Simmons sighed, adjusted his maroon shirt and braced himself to exit the curtain. "I don't want to do this." He felt his eyes burn and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I lied right to his face!" He said quietly and Donut brought him down to a hug. 

"You'll be ok. I promise." Donut said and pat his back. "I'll stick with you." 

"Thank you." Simmons said as he closed his eyes and stepped into the open. When he opened them there were mostly smiling faces in the crowd, but he didn't care about them. Sister looked mortified, covering her mouth with both hands and Grif's mouth was agape, and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked sixty times scarier when mad than Sarge. 

The ceremony was faster than Simmons expected, but every moment of it Simmons was trying not to cry. He sat alone at the fountain afterward, crown resting on top of his head. A child skipped around and sat beside him. "Are you a prince? I'm Katie, Katie Jensen." She said through a lisp. 

He smiled, "Yes, but I wish I wasn't. I'm Simmons." He shook her small outstretched hand. 

"Why not? Being a prince must be so cool. My brothers are like princes They're super brave and nice." She explained, with a smile. Simmons groaned an held his head in his hands. "What?" 

"I'm not brave or nice, and I made a stupid mistake of lying to someone I really care about and I don't know what to do now." He rubbed his eyes under his new glasses.

"When I'm sad, my mommy gives me kisses and makes me my favorite dinner." She smiled. He forced a small smile.

"Aren't you Kimball's daughter?" He asked, and she blushed as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "My apologies for not recognizing you earlier." He said and she repressed a squeak.

"You know my mommy?" She asked, cradling her hand close to her. He nodded. "Wow a prince knows my mommy!" She smiled and jumped up. "Oh Prince Simmons, do you wanna come over? You can meet my brothers and talk to Mama." She excitedly fidgeted with her small, faded maroon dress, and he looked to the castle and back to her.

Catching up with an old friend and her family sounded better than a meal with Sarge and Donut. "Sure, Jensen, lead the way." He stood and followed the young girl who was moving with a purpose. They turned down the aisle of HIS booth. Jensen motioned for him to come faster and he elongated his steps. 

Grif was there, arms crossed, leaning back in his chair, brows furrowed. Sister was beside him, their chatter dying as Simmons passed, leaving a silent and tension filled walk by until Jensen added, "Not much further, Prince Simmons!" Grif must've narrowed his eyes, knives felt like they were in Simmons' back. He sighed in relief as they opened the door to Vanessa Kimball's house, a woman who'd run the orphanage he was in almost 8 years ago. 

"Mom I brought a guest!" Jensen yelled with commendable volume. Three boys sprinted to the front door where they stood, Simmons being taller than all but one, and Kimball rounded the corner and dropped the glass she was cleaning. "It's the prince! Isn't he cool?" Jensen asked, oblivious to the silence. 

"Simmons?" She asked, and he nodded, smiling awkwardly. "I-It's been how long? Ten years?" She asked, picking Jensen up as she ran to her. The boys looked between them, confused.

"How've you been, Vanessa?" He asked and opened his arms to hug her. She had been 20 at most, back in the orphanage, and she still looked young for her age now. She smiled, her eyebrows creasing together. 

"I've been ok! Ya know, settled down, got a few kids. How's being royal?" She laughed. Simmons shrugged, and she pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for him to sit across from her. He did.

"Not all it's cracked up to be, I guess." He grinned. "So I've met Jensen, I trust these are her brothers?" He motioned to the stunned boys. Kimball nodded.

"That's Palomo, Bitters, and Smith. Kids this is Prince Simmons, I looked after him when he was younger." She explained and they all waved, migrating out of the room to where the kitchen was, a confused conversation starting immediately. "I've missed you." She said, catching him off guard. 

"I've missed you as well. Sarge isn't a very good parental figure in terms of confidence boosters." He said, removing his crown, and setting it on the table. "He's great, don't get me wrong, but-" He began. 

"You've had anxiety all you life." She said, bouncing Jensen on her leg. He sighed in relief, glad the cause of his anxiousness wasn't because of Sarge. 

"So uh, did you ever get married?" He asked and Kimball's demeanor changed. She nodded, letting out a sigh.

"His name was Doyle." Was all she said and Simmons nodded. "Yeah." There was silence. "Well, you missed dinner, but It was great to catch up, Richie." She reached over and kissed his cheek, bidding him farewell.

Walking back down the alley was something he had no desire to do. The light was slightly dimming, a small chill in the air. Sister was gone, but Grif sat in the chair staring at Simmons. As he tried walking past, his voice stopped him. "Are you going to pretend I don't exist?" Grif spat. 

Simmons sighed. "Grif, I-" Simmons started.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Simmons heart sunk. "Lying directly to my face isn't a great way to maintain a relationship." He stood, meeting Simmons eyes with his own unreadable ones. 

"I was going to tell you." Simmons' voice shook. "I'm sorry." 

"Prove it." Grif spat, turning and disappearing into the tent behind the booth that must have sufficed as their home. 

Simmons went to his castle. Boy, did he feel like an asshole. He needed to either punch a mirror or drink until he passed out. 

Or both.


End file.
